onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 34
"Are You Stupid?" (馬鹿かお前, Baka ka Omae, Tonari: 43 + 44 + 45) is the 34th chapter of the One-Punch Man manga series. Summary Part 1 Geryuganshoop enters a fight with Saitama, and hurls a rock at him with his telekinesis. Unaffected, Saitama retaliates by throwing a rock back at him with enough force to split his head in two. Boros who has observed the fight is impressed and explains how he has traveled through the entire universe, because a prophet who told him about someone who could give him an enjoyable fight. Saitama then punches Boros in the stomach scolding him about rampaging on other planets. Boros miraculously survives, but his armor that seals his strength is broken, Boros then begins a new transformation. The Dark Matter Gunner focuses the ships cannons in order to support Melzargard against the S-Class heroes, but just when the missiles were about to hit the ground Tatsumaki stops them in mid-air. Part 2 Tatsumaki stops the missiles saving the S-Class heroes, she then sends them back at the ship damaging it, to the distress of Melzargard. The S-Class heroes then gain the advantage over Melzargard with Bang finding another one of his cores, Melzargard then hits back at Bang. The fight between Saitama and Boros continues, with both individuals acknowledging each other's strength. Tanktop Master then tries to help Tatsumaki by throwing a piece of a building at the ship, but ends up getting caught up in her own psychic attack against the ship. The crew of the ship worry about their fate due to the attack. Genos, Drive Knight and Child Emperor watch as Tatsumaki attacks the ship. Drive Knight decides that he's not needed and leaves, but not before giving a warning to Genos about Metal Knight. Part 3 version 1 Melzargard grows to a larger size, gloating about how he has defeated Bang and threatening the other S-Class heroes. Bang proceeds to get up, looking unhurt and shocking Melzargard, who then is attacked by Atomic Samurai and finally defeated by Bang. Saitama and Boros continue their fight, with Boros beginning to gain an upper hand firing a laser from his chest and then knocking Saitama down from behind. Boros explains about his home planet being almost inhospitable and how they have adapted regenerative powers to survive. Saitama seems to ignore Boros's story asking Boros if he is done with the fight. Part 3 Version 2 ﻿Same as version 1. Except instead of Boros kicking Saitama in the back while in the air sending him crashing into the ship, Saitama comes out of the rubble while Boros appears behind and hitting him in the back of the head. Bonus Page *Genos is reading a book to gain psychic powers. When Saitama asked why he even reads it, Genos gives some basic examples like bending iron and bursting paper into flame. When Saitama retorts that he can already do it. Genos simply says he gave bad examples. Characters in Order of Appearance Chapter Notes *In the Volume Release, this chapter was split into two; one in Volume 6 and one in Volume 7. The split chapter in Volume 7 is called The Fight' (戦い, Tatakai). Navigation fr:Chapitre 34 Category:Chapters Category:Volume 7 Chapters Category:Alien Conquerors Arc Chapters